


Safe House

by sergeantwinter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, First Kiss, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantwinter/pseuds/sergeantwinter
Summary: Bed-sharing oneshot





	

Ryan slammed a hand against the steering wheel as they pulled up to the safe house. “Fucking brilliant.” he sighed.

Cramped conditions were nothing new to the Fake AH crew. Be it sleeping shifts in the back of a car, sharing dingy motel rooms, or being backed into a corner during a fight, the crew had come to learn that personal space was a luxury, not a right. This situation, however, was unprecedented.

There was only one bed in the safe house.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say the bed _was_ the safe house. The room consisted of a single mattress which curled up against the surrounding walls. They were in the middle of nowhere. Michael lay down on the mattress whilst Ryan went to fetch water from the car.

Michael thought he seemed smaller than usual, barely silhouetted by the setting sun as he stood in the doorframe. He felt his heart twist a little, both in pity and anticipation. Ryan poured some of the water into his hand and wiped it across his face, smearing the face paint before sitting down on the mattress. Michael chuckled.

“You look like a sad clown.” Ryan made a face at him then lay down, staring up at the ceiling. Michael turned onto his side, looked at Ryan in profile. Even with a face like a child’s finger painting, Ryan was still pretty. “You want to talk about what happened back there?” Michael hedged.

Ryan sighed, older suddenly. “Not really. But I should probably call Geoff, let the others know.” He frowned at the prospect, but made no move to execute it. Michael wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist and scooted closer, till there was a sliver of space between them; his heart beat a little faster.

A few moments passed. “I'm sorry about earlier.” Michael said.

“It’s not your fault.” They fell back into silence.

“Ryan.” Ryan hummed in response; Michael took a deep breath. “Can I kiss you?”

The question hung in the air for a while, until Michael felt Ryan nod in the darkness. Michael propped himself up on one elbow, placed his other hand on Ryan’s cheek, revelling in the warmth of his skin. He leaned down, pressed his lips gently to Ryan’s, once, twice. He left his hand in place as he pulled away, feeling weightless.

“Call Geoff in the morning.”

“Kiss me again.”


End file.
